Corvo/History
History A young boy with green hair and bright blue eyes was once known to stalk the streets of a city called Nottingham, in Old England. He named only for the constant hiding of his identity and a curious robin that would sit on his shoulder. He had no parents, few friends, and not a single home to be found. It was said he was a petty thief, pick pocketing and, when needed, stealing food from the merchant shops. But it was never all for himself; the boy would also give to the other poor people of the city. It was rare for him to speak, but when he did, it was all butchered English, slang, and curses. At first, he was not a very good thief, however his skills would develop over all his years to become quite good at this practice. He was also taught at this time to arch and make bows and arrows, which he picked up quickly and with ease. However, it wouldn't be long before his blessed talent of thievery would fail him. It was one night that the boy had stole himself a coin purse with many shillings - one which would nearly cost him his life. The rich, young man he had stolen it from caught him, and after an exhausting chase, would give the green haired boy the worst scar he has, both physical and emotional. The man and a few of his companions gave him a long beating, wounding and violating him. It seemed to never end, for not once did they let him rest. At the end of it all, the man took out a dagger, practically skinning the boy's one eye, and dropping the object beside his head. Then they left him there, if only to bleed to death. But that is far from what the child did. Instead, he picked up the discarded, bloodied dagger. He was done with people, he was done being alone, being an outcast... Being so, so unloved. The dagger went to his throat- then paused. No. Now was not his time. The boy had a life ahead of him. Something he could make promising if it was not already what fate had planned for him. However, he was disgusted by how he had been treated. Disgusted that the man could possibly do that to anyone else. ... This would not happen to any other poor child, he decided. Stumbling to his feet, the boy found that man. He found him, and the last thing he would see is a pair of eyes, one blue and one newly green, and his own knife through his chest. ''"Filthy rich... You disgust me." ... ''Later that morning, the young man was found dead. The boy was wanted, caught, and eventually hanged- though it would not take his life. Only seconds of hanging from this rope would he catch the Sheriff's attention. The Sheriff recognized him, from many years ago. This boy was an important Earl's long lost son, a child he had taken care of himself, a child that reminded him quite of his own daughter, who had gone missing.... Quickly, he was ordered to be cut down, and just in the nick of time before he suffocated. He would bear a scar from the rope burn, but he had his life. It was not long after that he was brought back to his birth home in Loxely, but he would not be reunited with his parents. No, they were long dead, unfortunately for him... But he'd meet many parent and sibling-like figures, who would help him along the path of saving their town from a new, corrupt Sheriff, as well as helping the poor and those taxed way more than they can afford. From the shadows, he was known as a hero. A master of archery and thievery. He had gained a purpose, and, not long after that, a following. ... Thus, the start of the Merry Men. Lead by Corvo, the Earl of Loxely. Robin Hood. Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History